1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to panels for enclosures and methods for assembling enclosures, and more particularly to a metal spray booth assembly and method for assembling the same.
2. Background Information
Enclosures, or wall systems are useful for a variety of purposes, including housing of items, animals, displays, or other items requiring to be bounded by a structure. Metal enclosures are particularly useful for a spray booth configuration in which a user may, for instance, spray paint or powder coat various articles within the space bounded by the spray booth enclosure which is generally fitted with ventilation units and other items to accommodate removal of hazardous fumes and particulate.
Spray booths are typically assembled from a variety of component parts. The parts are manufactured in one location and then assembled at another location where the booth is intended to be used. Booths usually include several formed and punched panels which are packaged together with assembly hardware to be field erected at the customer's site. The panels are typically connected together in a box-like fashion as is known in the art. Assembly of the booth generally requires use of hardware or fasteners such as rivets, bolts, screws, and the like to hold the panels together; and sometimes booth components will be welded. The panels are formed and punched so as to bolt together to achieve structural integrity. The booth must be structurally sound so as to be free-standing and possibly able to support accessory equipment. The metal enclosures must also withstand demands of the manufacturing environment.
Assembling the spray booth often requires experience and precision, especially in the alignment of booth components and in the use of fastening tools. Assembly must also be made with an understanding of the structural requirements for the use of the booth. Booths can come in a variety of sizes ranging from small table-top spraying units to very large commercial structures useful for purposes of painting automobiles or other large products. In some cases the booths remain stationary for a long period of time. In others, it is desired to move the booths to accommodate flexibility in the manufacturing process.
Typically a spray booth includes a box-like structure having a front opening for insertion of the article to be treated. A typical booth might also include screens or curtains to prevent dissipation of spray materials including odors. A typical ten foot wide×eight foot high ×eight foot deep enclosure having a filter wall and exhaust plenum would require 405 nuts and bolts for the enclosure, 110 nuts and bolts for the filter rack, and 24 nuts and bolts for two lights, amounting to a total of 539 nuts and bolts. Also, to insure a dust/vapor seal to be present at the seams, the panels also require a bead of caulking to be applied to abutting surfaces before assembling and bolting. Lights, as required, are bolted in place requiring one person to be positioned inside the enclosure and a person positioned outside the enclosure. Typical booth erection time for two assemblers working together, not including unpacking, floor fastening, and electrical and venting installation, can run approximately five hours per assembler.
A significant drawback in the manufacture or assembly of spray booths is in the time and effort it takes to create and then assemble a workable unit. Moreover, uniformity of assembled units is often desired so as to efficiently produce a quality product. Precision drilling or bolt fastening is often required which takes time and talent and generally the result requires higher labor cost and longer delivery or turnaround times. Multiple assemblers are often required. Working with a variety of awkward parts to be assembled poses a risk for injury in the use or assembling of spray booth parts. Requiring caulking as a step further increases the difficulty, expense, and possible failure of the assembly. Having a complicated booth structure also increases the risk of improper assembly and the potential for structural failure and short product life-cycle. Moreover, a complicated product tends to result in lower uniformity from one assembled enclosure to another.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a booth structure having component parts which are easy to manufacture, and which is capable of being quickly and easily assembled without the use of complicating fasteners and/or extensive caulking. It would further be ideal to provide a booth with component parts that are pre-fabricated to engage with each other so as to create a stable self-supporting structure. In addition, providing a structure than can be assembled with little or no training would have substantial benefit in the marketplace and result in uniformity of structures with greater certainty of stability. Ease of assembly and disassembly also leads to overall manufacturing efficiency given the flexibility for modification of the size of the booth and/or transportation of the booth. Also, reduction of parts would lessen the likelihood of having missing parts or requirement to find replacement parts.